Test Page
This is a test page for messing around with layouts away from main traffic pages. Character Stats Quick overview of everything listed on the ingame character stats panel. * Level: Character level, determined by the sum of your XP in unlocked skills. * Hp: Current and total health. If it drops to zero you die. * Attack: Total damage; does not include bonuses from skills. * Defense: Total defense; does not display mitigation scaling from armor skills. * Speed: Character's movement speed. 1500 baseline, 1750 hard cap. * Crit chance: Chance to critically hit, dealing 250% damage. Hidden 1% chance. * Exp bonus: Bonus experience from upgrades and other sources. * Myst bonus: Bonus myst from upgrades and other sources. * Exp to level: Skill experience required to reach the next character level. * Myst refund: Amount of spent myst refunded by upgrades if you reincarnate. * Daily bonus: Temporary 20% XP bonus each day you level up, stacks to 100%. * Weight: How much you can carry without being slowed with reduced dodge. * Time alive: Amount of time spent in game (including asleep) since last death. * Steps: Counter of steps taken since last death. Not related to a mechanic. * Angel dust: Amount of unlocked angel dust. Unlocks additional traits. * Dust earned: Angel dust not yet activiated by either death or reincarnation. * Traits: Unique bonuses rerolled every time you die or reincarnate. Hidden stats: *'Dodge:' Chance to dodge attacks. Countered by precision. *'Precision:' Chance to land attacks. Countered by dodge. For more details on the different stats and ways to increase them see this page. Hunger Managing hunger is a key factor to survival. If you starve your hit points drain to 25% and will not regenerate until your hunger bar has been at least partially filled. Food counts towards hunger, while there are other consumables to restore health (as well as bandages to heal others and coriander spices to heal over time). Angel Dust Angel dust is earned gradually by being active in the game (or sleeping in a bed), and is also earned in lump sums when you gain character levels. It is then transferred from Dust Earned to Angel Dust if you die or reincarnate. More angel dust allows you to have multiple traits at once. For more information on how to grind angel dust see this page. Traits Traits are 12 unique bonuses that are rerolled whenever you die or reincarnate. More angel dust allows you to have more traits at once. Myst Upgrades Leveling Character level is determined by the sum of your skill experience up to your current skill cap unlocked by skill mastery upgrades. Experience earned past the cap will count once those levels have been unlocked. Better quality equipment requires higher character levels to equip. You also gain 2 hit points for each character level. Skills Abilities Dying Advanced Ascension Reincarnation The World Chaos Building a Base Wellington Galebrook Decay Defenses Equipment Characters can equip a weapon, armor, two accessories, and optionally a shield (or targe). Some weapons take both hands (such as knuckles, hammers, pickaxes, and bows) but most do not. Shields do slow attack speed, but come with the chance to block attacks, reducing their damage. Targes do not slow attack speed but also cannot block attacks. Targes also cannot be crafted, and therefore tend to be more rare and expensive. The overall effectiveness of weapons and armor (as well as a shield's chance to block attacks) have associated skills. For example, the archery skill increases the accuracy and damage of bow attacks. Armors are divided into light, medium, and heavy categories, each with unique qualities (such as higher dodge, or better scaling with defense) and skills. All accessories (and some light armors) also come with very useful skill bonuses by default. For more information on equipment and other items (as well as higher quality crafts and runes) see this page. Crafting Very nearly everything used in the game is crafted by players from gathered materials. * Crafting produces a wide variety of items, equipment, and tools. * Knitting is used to make bandages and light armors. * Smelting is used to refine metals. * Cooking can make food with temporary stat bonuses. * Smithing uses gems to enhance equipment. * Dyes are also player-made, though without an associated skill. Equipment you make also has a chance to be higher quality or possess runes, depending on your skill level. For skills used in gathering materials for making finished products, see this page. Combat Fighting styles involve a variety of weapon types and abilities. Spears (and technically hammers) can be used to kite enemies in the early game, when defense is less effective due to lower armor skills. Bows can also be used with arrows to attack from range. In close quarters daggers and knuckles do high damage thanks to speedy attacks. And swords allow you to attack up to three squares surrounding you. Shields also have a chance to block attacks, and you can use aloe to heal your wounds between fights (or healing potions to restore health even in combat). There are also antidotes if you are infected by a poisonous blade or monster. Books that can teach abilities can be expensive early on, but become crucial in facing later challenges. Player-vs-Player Many game maps allow for pvp, including Galebrook (where most players live). Several abilities are also clearly designed with pvp in mind (such as frostbite and intimidate). However be aware that actions can have consequences. Server cultures can lean towards violence, peace, or honor, but in all places your reputation will impact your standing. Dying in pvp incurs all the usual death repercussions (like chance to drop items and experience loss), but significantly reduced if the killer is of a significantly higher level. Perpetrators of killings are also announced in global chat and recorded for a time on the server leaderboards. The skill to increase damage in pvp is assassin. Infamy Violent acts or thefts can also result in infamy, a status effect that publicly marks and debuffs the player. However infamy does not automatically mean the player is "bad" and should be called out, as infamy is automatic. For example helping to demolish old towers that are shooting at random pedestrians would actually be a public service, but would still incur infamy. The player may have also had good reason to attack someone you don't know about. This is why it can be very important to get an idea of what different people's reputations are on your server. Community Tribes Economy Supporter Diamonds Player Costumes Pet Appearances